


Perspectives

by trujayy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, clone wars - Fandom
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Obitine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trujayy/pseuds/trujayy
Summary: Obi-wan's thoughts throughout the Mandalore Arc, and his struggles with his feelings for the Duchess Satine and their shared past. From his first steps back on Mandalore to helping her escape conviction on Coruscant, being around the duchess once more affected Obi-Wan more than he would ever let anyone know.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Kudos: 17





	Perspectives

Once Obi-wan learned of the attack on the republic cruiser by the man wearing Mandalorian armor, he knew that would lead to him coming back to Mandalore. Although the council didn't know of his past… history with the duchess, they knew they were close enough that they would at least be able to hold a decent conversation with her regarding the growing rumors. He had tried to argue on the duchess's behalf amongst the council, attempting to express how absolutely preposterous it would be for the duchess to be growing an army at all, much less for the Separatists. It fell on deaf ears; they wanted the duchess to come and make her claim in the Senate since these rumors were starting to grow quickly, especially with the duchess's new role as the leader of the Council of Neutral Systems. 

Truthfully, he had hoped to avoid facing her after all these years. Although he left Mandalore on good terms, there was still this ache that sat in the back of his heart any time he thought of Satine and their time together. Something he buried long ago that he already knew would surface the second he saw her again. He still remembered the last time they were together when he and his master were preparing to leave Mandalore, and she came to say a final goodbye. She wore a light blue gown, her blonde hair braided down her back and her eyes full of sadness, though a smile remained upon her face. He remembers thinking how much he preferred the mud-covered combat boots and the messy bun that she sported through much of their time together. 

The Jedi Master was tossed out of his memories at the console's beep as his ship began to exit hyperspace, the planet came into view. He stared for a moment, not believing he was here once again. He detached from the hyperspace ring and took a deep breath as he started to make his way to the planet's surface.

Here we go.

Obi-Wan exited his ship, taking a brief look around at the Sundari docks, memories came rushing back. The first time they stepped foot back in Sundari with the duchess in tow, ready to take on her role. The few times they spent out here the several days following, getting the ship prepared for him and Qui-Gon to return to Coruscant, but mostly to escape the hustle of Satine's new life while they still could. He really shouldn't be thinking about this…

His eyes landed on the guard that stood ready, and he jumped from his ship wing as the guard spoke, "The duchess awaits you, General Kenobi."  
He gave a nod to guard before making his way onto the transport, "Far be it from me to keep the duchess waiting." He replies as the carrier takes off into the domed city. Obi-Wan has a moment to look around and see the new life that Satine had brought to the city. The last time he was here, the city had been in ruins, the civil war bringing destruction and death to the heart of Mandalore. He remembers times when they would sit and talk about all she wanted to accomplish, the things she hoped to bring to her people, and it warmed Obi-wan's heart to see so much of that a reality.

The guard showed him to the throne room, and Obi-wan followed as if he didn't already know the way. As he walked into the room, he looked around; it was almost entirely different than the last time he was here. For one, it had a roof, he joked with himself. He remembered when he and his master helped pick up pieces of shattered glass and broken metal, doing what they could to help. 

Obi-Wan set the broken beam down on top of the rest of the pile slowly using the force, opening his eyes again to look over to his master, who had done the same. 

"That's the last of larger pieces, correct?" The young Padawan asked; Qui-Gon looked around the room before giving a nod. "So it would seem." His deep voice rang out amongst the space. 

Obi-Wan looked around the throne room at the rest of the debris that still scattered the ground. His eyes met the large cracked throne at the far end. The windows all blown out, and piles of glasses remained around the room. "There is still so much to be done, Master." Obi-wan knew it was pointless to try to argue they're leaving tomorrow, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try to make Qui-Gon at least feel guilty about departing so soon. 

"I know, my Padawan, but you know better than anyone that Satine is more than strong enough to handle the rest on her own." 

Obi-Wan didn't reply as he stared at the broken throne. Yes, of course, he knew she was strong enough; she has been since the day he met her. That didn't mean she should have to, though….

Obi-Wan pulled himself back into reality, as he glanced around the room once more. He thought of the chaos and destruction this room had seen, yet now it looked as though it had never seen a speck of dust out of place.

The Jedi Master looked down to see the Prime Minister round the corner; he had met the man during his time here, the man didn't look very different after fifteen years. He had been one of the few from the original court to survive through the civil war. Satine looked to him for guidance during her several days back and made him Prime Minister soon after. He made his way over to Almec as the man addressed him. 

"Thank you for meeting with me, Prime Minister Almec." He reached out to shake the man's hand. Obi-wan could feel his own heart starting to race, but he tried not to think about it.

"I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumors that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life." 

Obi-wan mind wandered to images of Satine standing between blaster fire, letting herself be taken by a bounty hunter to save him, trying to stop harm from coming to a small village that gangsters threatened.

"Oh, I'm aware of the duchess' views." 

The Prime Minister cut him off, throwing up his hand. "Master Kenobi. Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon Concordia. They died out years ago." Obi-wan thought the prime minister sounded so confident in his statement, but he knew better than anyone just how hard it was to kill any type of Mandalorian. He couldn't believe that people so strong in their warrior faith would go down without a fight. He thought back to Jango Fett and the feeling of seeing the familiar armor again before the war began. How his stomach turned and his heart quicken, and the familiarity of fighting a man in that armor. 

"Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armor. Jango Fett." The prime minister was quick to reply, "Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me." 

Obi-wan was about to question the prime minister about his knowledge of Jango Fett when another voice spoke out amongst the room. One that Obi-wan knew too well and his heart jumped as he turned his eyes to the other entrance. 

"Master Kenobi. My shining Jedi knight to the rescue once again." 

Satine. 

She was older, taller, somehow even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. She walked with more confidence, her presence overtaking the room as it did when any royalty entered. It commanded respect. He could also tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't at all happy; he had heard it more than enough times during their year together. He watched as she made her way to the throne as he thought of the many other times she had called him "her shining Jedi knight" in a sarcastic tone.

Well, two could play at this game. "After all these years, you are even more beautiful than ever." He replied in a similarly sarcastic tone.

The Duchess gives him a look, "Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery." Maybe if he keeps talking, he'll forget how much he missed the sound of her voice. 

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess. However, a separatist saboteur attacked one of our republic cruisers. A Mandalorian saboteur." He pulled out the holo to show the security of the Mandalorian man. Although he knew something was amiss. Obi-Wan already knew this more than likely had nothing to do with the Duchess, but he needed to go about it the way the council wanted and stay neutral in his feelings. He glances up at Satine as she watches the footage, her eyes narrowed in disgust and anger as she stared at the holo. He found himself missing the smile of a young girl in combat boots that would occasionally steal his lightsaber off its clip to get on his nerves. 

Obi-Wan's eyes locked with Satine's for a moment as the prime minister spoke up. "You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore." 

There was a short pause; Obi-wan didn't exactly believe the Prime Minister. The civil war was still technically only a short time ago; it was still fresh to many that lived on Mandalore and in the Mandalorian system in general. Although he knows Satine wouldn't do anything. He couldn't say the same of the tens of thousands of people that lived in Sundari, let alone the hundreds of thousands that lived in the system.

"Where is this prisoner now?" The prime minister asks, "He took his own life, rather than submit to questioning." Obi-Wan turns back to Satine, "I know these commandos fought in many wars, often against the Jedi." This was a point the council wanted him to bring up, as it was one of their own concerns. He tried not to cringe, knowing how mad the statement would make the duchess. 

Satine decided to speak up, anger and annoyance in her strong voice, "Everyone of my people is as trustworthy as I am." Obi-Wan gave a small sigh. He already knew where this was going. The senator next to Satine had started to speak, but Satine interrupted him. 

"Clearly, your investigation was ordered because the senate is eager to intervene in our affairs." Obi-Wan knew this is what Satine would assume; he knew the duchess' strong opinion about the war and her effort to stay as far away from it as possible. He also knew just how much the republic senate berated her for remaining neutral. Especially with her new leadership for the neutral systems, he could imagine she was under more than enough pressure. He didn't need to imagine how much something affected her; he had seen it first hand. 

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council." He looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to be the villain in this mess after all of this time apart. Obi-wan didn't know how else to get across to her that he was on her side, as much as he wasn't allowed to say it out loud. 

He was relieved to see Satine relax at that statement as she began to think things through. She looked back up at him once more, "I stand corrected…. General Kenobi, perhaps you'd like to join me on a walk through the city."

The duchess raised her hand and her brow, and Obi-Wan stared at it for a moment before locking eyes with the duchess once more. He knew what she was trying to do, and his heart rate picked up once again as he remembers the last time he held that hand. 

"Obi-wan?" A young Satine asked, sitting up on her elbows as she looked over at him and away from the night sky; they were both on top of the large ship that he would take tomorrow morning, just outside the dome on the landing platform away from the celebration echoing from inside.  
Obi-wan made a small noise in acknowledgment; his eyes closed, he felt her move closer, her hip bumping his own as she reached across, grabbing his hand where it rested on his stomach, securing it within her own. Her shoulder pressed against his as she lays her head close, slightly resting upon his shoulder. Obi-wan sighs at the peace of the moment, the small echoes of the crowds inside. Though, his focus remains on the even breathes of the young woman next to him. He felt her raise their arms, probably bringing their hands into her view. 

He opened his eyes softly to see the night sky framing their hands above him. He softly smiles as she began to uncurl her fingers from his and lays their palms together. Her hands are much smaller than his own. Obi-Wan stared at their hands, enjoying the moment and reveling in the calmness of the force before he linked their fingers once more and turning his head to Satine.  
The padawan brought their hands down to his face as Satine turned her head to rest her eyes on him, her hair draping around her face as it lightly blew in the wind. He could get lost in the blue of her eyes, and he knew it was a color he would never forget and see in his dreams for years to come.  
He kissed her hand softly, holding it close to his lips; Satine gave a small gasp before giving a small smile, a blush running clear across her face. He smiled back, feeling his face flush before lowering their intertwined hands to settle between them as both turned to look back up at the sky. 

"I'm going to miss you…" Satine whispers, Obi-Wan turns his head to her once more, but Satine doesn't turn back as a small tear runs from her eye as her focus remains on the night sky above. 

Obi-wan knocks himself from the memory as he takes his first steps towards the duchess, reaching out to take her hand, trying his best not to make eye contact with her till it's secure in his own. He locks eyes with her, trying not to think of the buzzing in the back of his head once her hand touched his own. He remains calm as she stands and makes her way down from the throne and being lead by the guards towards the large doors.

They walk in silence, just having exited the small transport, they are not too far from the palace. Obi-wan looks around, still impressed with the changes around the city; the life the city had now was so good to see. He glances at the duchess as they begin to walk, truthfully he isn't really sure what to say, and the Duchess seems conflicted on broaching a subject as well. There is a part of Obi-wan that feels like he has so much to tell her, mostly of Anakin and his pride for his former padawan, and she surely would have heard of Qui-Gon's death so many years ago. Obi-wan was never sure if he should have contacted her back when it happened, just as the Jedi is afraid to broach any type of subject now. Obi-wan knew she would have understood his pain, but he always held back, not wanting to stir up old feelings and pain. He had just gained a padawan and had been newly knighted; everything had happened so fast. 

They take several more steps as the Duchess begins to speak first," It's… so good to see you again Obi-wan despite the circumstances." She gives him a small smile and continues to look forward. 

"Your peaceful ways have paid off; Mandalore has prospered since the last time I was here." He was more than proud of her and all that she accomplished, but he still wasn't sure where they stood as they continued to switch between formalities.

"Not everyone on Mandalore believes that our commitment to peace is a sign of progress. There is a group that calls itself Death Watch. I imagine these are the renegades you are looking for." Obi-wan looks up at the Duchess, wondering why she wouldn't have mentioned this in the throne room. 

"They idolize violence and warrior ways of the past. There are those among us, certain officials who are working to root out these criminals. It has been an ongoing investigation." 

Obi-wan brings his hand to rest upon his chin, thinking about how dangerous this could be and the possible links this group could have with the separatists. Even if it wasn't linked directly to Satine, he could see the truth in Mandalore unintentionally have a link to the war. He could only hope he was wrong. "How widespread is this Death Watch movement?"

He watched as Satine's eyes hardened before she gave a small sigh, "It's hardly a movement. It's a small group of hooligans who choose to vandalize public places, nothing more. We shall soon have them in custody; we have tracked them down to our moon, Concordia." 

Obi-Wan stares at Satine for a moment; he feels this is bigger than she is letting on. He knows how much she feels like she has to do most things herself and her people, not wanting anyone's help to prove her strength, even for the simplest of tasks. "A very Mandalorian trait," he used to say before she would elbow him in the chest before continuing to do the task herself. 

"I hope you're right, Duchess."

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this after watching the Clone Wars Mandalore Arc with a friend, I think it's very impressive the amount of work that went into showing how much it was affecting Obi-Wan without ever directly stating it. So I wanted to fill in the gaps with what I believe he could possibly be thinking about in certain moments because there is a lot going on if you really look for it!
> 
> There will be quite a few flashbacks and several fill in moments that we didn't get to see through the show! For now, I'm only doing from Obi-Wan's POV because I think he is much better at hiding how he feels compared to Satine, so I think it's more interesting to go though his perspective. I may have a chapter at the end including some of Satine's own thoughts, but we shall see! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and yes, I have been watching the episode 20 times over and pausing and rewinding to get a lot of the actions and wording! haha


End file.
